


the ultimate killing game.

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Multi, Murder, Smut, danganronpa - Freeform, maybe..., will add more characters later when im not lazy—
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “welcome to the ultimate killing game.”so... what happens when you mix a fan-made killing game, dubbed “dangayronpa,” and the actual canon cast of danganronpa?this.enjoy.





	1. prologue + additional info

the door opened, and in fled the students.  
kaori, the first one in, met the eyes of several high school ultimates, and was surprised by seeing so many of them at once. her train of thought was cut off by ryshi's voice; "who are you guys?!"

murmurs along the line of "who are you?!" could be heard. vincent stepped in, a cool, aloof aura radiating from him, followed by antoinette, and haruki. lunna cautiously carried herself into the room, and kyouka was trailing after her, also.

as antoinette's eyes skimmed across the faces in the room, she could recognize some faces... "t-teru-teru... the ultimate cook! sayaka! the ultimate school idol!" she gushed seeing so many faces that she idolized. "relax, i bet they aren't as cool as you think." vincent put a hand on her shoulder. 

"well, we shouldn't assume anything, i'm greatly interested in seeing the wide range of talents shown here..." haruki grinned. suddenly, antoinette beamed. "oh gosh, the ultimate anthropologist, k-korekiyo shinguji!" 

"aannd she's a fangirl." vincent sighed. "of... that dude?" haruki pointed out. "isn't he a serial killer and was in a inces—" "shush, don't ruin her mood!" "okay, then." 

"okay, so, where are we heading with this meeting?" kaori asked with her loud voice. "yeah, and where on earth are we gonna all—" "SILENCE!" a piercing voice cut of ryshi.

from the large tv on the wall, a duo of monobots could be seen, monokuma and mononami. "jesus christ..." ryshi mumbled. lunna was looking around nervously, while kyouka was comforting her. tadame was cautiously walking around the room, keeping close to the walls.

"this... this is the ultimate killing game." the monobots said in chilling unison. 

♡

i originally wrote this in discord (lmao) so the asterisks are there for bolding and italics in discord—

this fic is basically a "what-if the dangayronpa and canon danganronpa met?" thing sjskskks

also, dangayronpa is basically a name for a game me and many other people are rping in as another danganronpa-esque game ,,, this is mainly for the dangayronpa server but if youre able to catch on to the characters and such feel free to spectate!!!


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yee yee

"Oh goodness gracious!" Antoinette cried. "Another killing game?" Ryshi facepalmed. "I... I..." Haruki stuttered. "Does it look like we're up for another killing game?!" Naegi yelled from the back of the room. "This is extremely disconcerting!" Sonia huffed.

More worried yells were heard. Vincent whispered to Haruki and Antoinette; "This is bullshit." "I hope it is." Antoinette nervously replied. "Same... I can't take anymore deaths..." Haruki mumbled. "I would like to know why on Earth you're doing this!" Togami yelled. "Yes, Togami wants to know why..." Fukawa said shortly after.

"Alright, alright, silence!" Monokuma silenced the students. "Like we said, this is the ultimate killing game! Ms. Mononami here is Cough— Cough— My waifu Cough— Apologies. She's the Monobot of the... Dan...Gay...Ron—?" Monokuma was suddenly cut off. "Ehaha! I'm the Monobot of the Mansion Killing game! The infamous killing game that took place in the 5-story mansion~" She said in a, somehow, panicked yet eloquent manner. 

"Mansion Killing Game... That was one of the most emotionally charged games of all." Kirigiri said half to herself, half to everyone else. "Yeah, that Haruki guy cried so much... Bwahaha!" Kokichi barked. "I remember some people... Vincent... Ryshi... Kyouka... And... Was it Annette, Antoinette?" Korekiyo spoke to himself. "Both, wasn't it? Annette was her nickname..." Hajime answered. 

"Alright, alright! So, here's the guidelines for this Mega Killing Game!" 

Everyone held their breath.


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yee yee but its guidelines

"Number one, all students must continue to live here for their foreseeable lives!"  
"Number two, in order to graduate, students must, that's right, commit murder!"

"Well no shit, Monobitch." Ryshi muttered.

"Hey! Number three... There will no violence whatsoever to the hosts!"  
"Number four, the hosts will, sadly, not be able to assist in, or in anyway, shape, or form, murder."  
"Number five, all nighttime announcements shall be strictly obeyed and any disobedience in listening so shall be punished accordingly!"  
"Number six... Um... Listen to the rules." 

"That was pleasant, Monokuma, now... Let the game begin, children! Dismissed!" Mononami eagerly waved her arms.

Suddenly, the large doors in the back of the room opened, revealing the "arena."

"Here we go, folks." A voice said from across the room as the players entered the room,

the players of the Ultimate Killing Game.


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yee yee but its noas view

(this chapter will be written in Noa's point of view!)

As I entered the room, I stayed close to the "Dangayronpa" team, whatever that's supposed to refer to, but that's us, I guess. Anyways, I was trailing behind the group, led by Kaori and Ryshi, as to any event we attend. But maybe we'll never leave this "event."

I heard nervous whispers from all around, but I couldn't make myself talk to the others about my anxiety. "Eh, Noa?" I heard a terrified Haruki say my name. "Uh, Huh? Yeah?" 

"I don't like this, I can't, I... I've already tolerated the first killing game, I don't need to be in another one, the ulimate one where so many people will die..." His were eyes teary. "I'm weak, Noa, I'm weak... Weaklings are always killed off first!" He let tears run. I put a gentle hand on his back to comfort him. "Haru... It's alright, I'll keep you safe, so will Annette and Vincent!" As I said that, a stupidly childish voice rings. 

"He's crying again! The game hasn't even started yet!" "Shut it, Kokichi!"  
Thank god, Angie shut him down before he could say anything else. "I wonder how many room this building will have..." I overheard Vincent ask Annette.

We stood in the central room, the corridor of dorms to the left, the kitchen and living-room to the left, and forward leads to... I'm guessing, the trial room. In center presents what I assume to be a podium for the stupid Monobots to talk to us about whatever, whenever... 

The behind us doors shut with a loud, metallic "Clang," Alerting everyone, especially scaring me, and Haruki, for whatever reason. 

A speaker spoke from above. 

"Well folks, roam around, for this is where you're staying forever."


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yee yee but its gay

(Ryshi's point of view!) 

I went to my room first, out of all things. Of course, there's nothing more comforting than wondering when you're going to be murdered in a bed, right? Right.

"Ryshi, love?"

Kaori.

"Hey, what's poppin'?" I responded, c'mon, it's kinda funny, huh? "Dunno, I've just been feeling... Anxious." She said as she sat down on the edge of my bed. "Hey, don't be, we went through this once." To be honest, I was never scared about the killing games in the first place, trust me... 

"Yeah, life or death situation once, never scared again, great encouragement, Rysh." She sighed as she gracefully laid down on the bed. "Well, I don't necessarily see any threat yet, Ori." "That doesn't mean there's gonna be none in the future, sweets." Kaori pointed out, admittedly, I wanted to be annoyed, but I love her, aight? I'm legally not allowed to be annoyed. "'Sweets?' Who are you, Antoinette?" I sat up straight on the bed.  
"Hey, she's a fri... I know if I say anything like that, you're gonna go batshit crazy..." 

"Mhm."

She sat up again, and stood up from the bed. "Anyways, I'll be in the kitchen, I'm hungry as fuck after all of that running..." She twirled on her heels, and headed to the door. "You'll find me there~" She said as she shut the door behind her.

I'm admitting it now, I honestly have no clue what to feel about this.

Fuck. 

——  
no body:  
me: haha funny character haha funny joke haha

yeah kaoshi is a goodass ship you better fuckign like it,, buh theres gonna be other ships too — **cough cough korette cough cough mono-kunami cough cough** SO—


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the shinguji pamphlet—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (made this last moment shsksk  
this is basically a entirely korette chapter but cringe culture is dead fuck you bye)

"So, you're a fangirl of... That creep." Vincent asked Antoinette. "Hey... He's not a creep..." Antoinette pouted. "He seems a bit... Intimidating, to say the least, Miss." Haruki interjected. "Yeah, but... I don't see him like that..." Antoinette shrugged and took another bite of her pancakes. "Uh... What day is it, Vince?" Antoinette suddenly asked after a brief moment of silence. "Um... July... 31st...?" 

"Oh shit, it's his birthday!"

"Who?" Haruki asked, looking up from his 3rd bowl of cereal. "Korekiyo, Haru! I forgot! Eh... I need a gift..." Antoinette began pacing around the kitchen, trying to come up with a gift idea. "I mean, you could get him some flowers?" Haruki suggested. "You're right, he'll understand the sentiment of it, correct? Wait! He's a man whose experienced many cultures, I bet he'll understand when I bring him a little treat?" She gushed. "What exactly is the 'treat' you're talking about, Annette?" Vincent stood up to get a cup of coffee. Antoinette turned around to Vincent, with glee in her smile. "A little ol' French crepe! It's a delicious, light treat, and it's very versatile! I bet he'd love it!" Vince sighed. "Right, he never takes off his mask, that's the thing, how do you know that he'll even eat it?" He waited for the coffee machine to dispense the coffee. 

Antoinette thought for a bit, then smiled gently at the two men in front of her. "Well, I bet he'll understand the intention! Besides... There's always a chance that he'll eat it in private." Antoinette began to look around the kitchen for the ingredients as she continued talking. "I wonder if he prefers sweet or savory crepes..." She wondered out-loud. 

"I think I'd like a savory crepe, mademoiselle." 

"Ah! Ye..Yes sir! Just for you! Ehehe..." Startled, Antoinette turned to see Korekiyo standing at the door, in his usual very statuesque position. "Gosh, everyone here is really good at suddenly appearing..." Haruki exclaimed, also surprised by Korekiyo's sudden appearance. "I've been standing here for a while, Haruki, watching you three discuss a gift for me..." He trailed off. "Ehehe! Really, I... I guess it isn't so much a surprise gift anymore... But I do hope it still has sentiment to you either way!" Antoinette nervously chimed in. "Why, thank you~ Kehehe..." She blushed as Korekiyo thanked her. "I haven't been given a gift since I was young, you see..." "That's terrible! I shall make this an extraordinary crepe, just for you, Monsieur!" Korekiyo nodded, and his mask could be seen contorting the tiniest bit, showing that he smiled. "Very well, merci, Mademoiselle~" And off he went.

Haruki looked around. "Hey, is there a pen somewhere I could use?" He asked to no one in particular. "Yeah, why?" Vincent said as he handed a pen over to Haruki. "A bit of info was uncovered~" He grinned. "Annette? You 'kay?" Vincent realized that Antoinette was dreamily gazing into space. "Hey! Ann!" "Wh-? Huh? Oh~ Sorry~"

"What were you daydreaming about?" Vincent chuckled. "Couldn't you tell? He actually spoke to me! He even used French! Sure, his pronunciation was... What's the word, A...Atrocious? Atrocious, but he tried, and that's enough for me to be in a lovely daze~ Ehehe~" 

Vincent rolled his eyes playfully, and walked over to see what Haruki was writing in his book of personalities. "Uncovered information, eh?" He smirked. "Mhm! On both Kiyo and Annette!" Haruki happily nodded. He wrote quickly, quickly flipping between the two pages of Korekiyo and Annette. Vincent read what he could as Haruki flipped the pages. "Bad... At... French.... Ahaha!" Vincent chuckled. "And also... Miss Annette is love-struck." Haruki promptly shut the book and gave Vincent his pen back. "Thanks for the pen~" 

"I forgot to ask him if he wanted meat on it or not!" Antoinette said, suddenly realizing. "Don't be so upset, Annette, I bet he'd be fine with or without meat." Vince poured the coffee into his favorite mug. "Well, I guess you're right. Can you get me the pepper, over in the top cabinet?" She requested. "Annette, you're taller than me by a lot, you should be able to get it... But in a act of good ol' kindness, or whatever." Vincent said as he opened the top cabinets. "Say, Miss Antoinette, why do you have such an intense liking to Mr. Korekiyo? I personally believe he's a bit... No, no, not a bit, a _ whole _ lot different than you." 

"Well," Antoinette turned to Haruki, a wholesome grin on her face. "He's a very intelligent man! I love how interested and passionate he is about anthropology, and especially on psychology... And, ehehe..." She giggled in a love-struck manner. "He's really good-looking... Statuesque... Wonderfully built!" She gushed. "Hm, hm, interesting." Haruki laughed. Vincent took a step beside Haruki, where he was now working on a laptop that somehow appeared. "This laptop is mine, by the way, it was in my bag~" 

"Careful, he might still be lurking around, listening." Vincent warned humorously. "Mhm, you're right." Korekiyo's smooth voice was heard from behind Antoinette.

"Ah! B-bonjour, Monsieur Ki..Kiyo! Comment allez-vous?!" Antoinette nervously asked as she looked at Korekiyo, who was a mere 5 inches away from her face. "Annette! Your crepes look ready!" Vincent yelled. "Ah! Right! Excuse me, Monsieur~" 

Vincent handed her the pepper grinder. "Right, I'll just flip it over, crack some of this baby on, garnish and it'll be done!" Antoinette said as Vincent watched her flip the crepe, with only one motion of the pan. "Cool!" Haruki said, watching from the table. "A woman of many talents, yes?" Korekiyo was once again close to Antoinette. "Eh? Cooking food from my own culture is considered a talent?" She asked naïvely. He chuckled. "Kehehe... I purpose the reasoning for so, French cuisine, no matter how easy it may seem to some, will always be a bit... complex to me. There's also the obvious fact that, well, you're also the Ultimate Psychologist here, isn't that right, Mademoiselle?" 

Antoinette gulped nervously, and smiled. "I-I guess so, M-monsieur!" Vincent scoffed. "Have some sympathy, Vince, I'm nervous around people I..." Antoinette remembered Korekiyo was still right by her. "Oh, shush!" She flushed with embarrassment as she just embarrassed herself in front of her interest. She looked down at the pan, and flipped the crepe onto the plate. "Can I have some, Ann?" Vincent asked cheekily. "Make it yourself, if you want it so badly, dummie."

She looked into Korekiyo's eyes, feeling herself quiver in nervousness. "I-is there any specific garnish you'd like, Mo..Monsieur?" His mask contorted again, a smirk showing this time. "Well..." 

"Hey, what the fuck smells so good?!" Kokichi. "Lemme have some, lady-who-I-assume-cooked-it!" He looked up at Antoinette, a stupid smile carved onto his face. "N..No, sir, sadly, this is reserved for someone else, I apologize!" She turned away and continued preparing the crepe on the plate. "Fuck, that didn't work..." "Kokichi, I'd advise you to leave immediately, otherwise, I'd rip all of your nerves out; for real." "Shit, off I go, then!"

"Now, where was I... Kehehe..." Korekiyo looked at Antoinette once again. "I'm fine with anything, I'll try anything new once, in both cuisine... And other _ activities." _ Vincent spat out a bit of his coffee in laughter. "Oh damn! Is he hitting on you?!" Antoinette ignored Vincent's lewd remark. "A-ah, okay! May I ask you to sit down? I'll prepare and serve shortly~" "Of course, yes, yes..."

Vincent stood beside Antoinette as she garnished and polished the crepe, in a bored matter, admittedly. "Hmm... Basil or..." "I don't even know what that is." In the background, you could hear a conversation...

"Huh? Oh, Mr. Korekiyo! Hello!" Haruki eagerly smiled at Korekiyo as he sat down beside him. "Greetings. I'm sure this is a bit strange, but, I'm honestly relieved that you didn't flinch or move seats when I sat down." Korekiyo huffed. "Huh? Care to explain further, Mr.?" Haruki tilted his head, his ocean blue hair falling in strands down his face. "You see, people see me as an... Intimidating figure, or a creepy, ominous figure. I'm glad that you weren't affected by the presence of mine." He put a gentle hand on Haruki's shoulder. "Of course, Sir! There's no need to judge others by simply their aura! Though... I admit, I was a been scared by you when I first saw you~" Haruki laughed softly as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Finished! Monsieur, I dearly hope you'll enjoy this, even in privacy! If you don't, that's fine! Feed it to Kokichi for me, will you?" Antoinette said the plate in front of Korekiyo. "That looks delicious, sir! Hopefully you'll enjoy it!" Haruki patted the table twice and stood up. 

"Well, we'll be going, then!" Antoinette bowed politely to Korekiyo, and left the kitchen, with Haruki and Vincent trailing behind.

♡  
♡  
♡

"Admittedly, that was very tasty, kehehe~" Korekiyo was hiding around Antoinette, wanting to catch her off guard, and see her cutely startled and confused. "Ah! O-oh, ye..yes! Delightful! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!" Antoinette said confusedly, then gleefully. 

"Say... May you come with me to my room? I have a little surprise for us, kehehe..." Korekiyo said with a undetectable smirk. 

"Huh? Yes, yes, sure! I'll go fetch Vince and Haru—" Korekiyo held Antoinette back. "No, No... Kehehe, just you, and me." "Ooh! Alrighty then, Escort me to your room~" Korekiyo took her hand with a tight grip, catching her off-guard and blushing. "Yes, yes, of course..."

_ ** "Call this an extra gift for me, we'll have a grand time." **_

♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres gonna be a reynolds pamphlet except its the shinguji pamphlet
> 
> my longest chapter yet is literally a fuckign oc x canon ship eye— but cringe culture is dead so fuck you
> 
> no shade but i honestly think that kiyo and annette would get along awesomelt because of their differing, yet similar personality,,, annette would immediately be intrigued and talk to kiyo, and due to her kind nature and they also share rhe same “beauty of humanity” stance to an extent (except annettes thing is “every human being is pure and good on the inside” because shes an idiot 😜)
> 
> also because of their ultimate titles; anthropology, the study of basically human society and cultures??? and psychology, the study of the human mind, it goes pretty well together ngl

**Author's Note:**

> this... this is where it all started—


End file.
